


Choosing To Care For You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [20]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: This was an interesting pair to try and write, I hope you enjoy this. :)





	Choosing To Care For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> This was an interesting pair to try and write, I hope you enjoy this. :)

Of all the things she expected to happen after her capture and the failure of rescuing Han, Leia, doesn't expect to find an ally among the slaves that Jabba keeps. 

Most of them ignore her unceremonious entrance into the slave quarters as she pushes herself kneeling position on the floor. Others gasp and scuttle away from her as fast as they can. Some stare at her in bemused silence.

All of them except for a soft green Twi'lek female with a calm expression who walks over to her and holds a hand towards her. Leia looks at it before she gazes up at her before the Twi'lek scowls at her.

"Come, I help," she commands in simple Basic.

"Help with what?" Leia asked immediately, taking the Twi'lek's offered hand as she shakes her head.

"No, just come," she commands insistently tugging on Leia's to follow her to what looked like a dressing area in the small room.

Leia watches as the Twi'lek glances over her and tries to ignore the heat that she feels as she's given clothes made of leather wraps. She takes the offered garment and looks up to meet the Twi'lek's gaze.

"I'm Leia," Leia says quietly making the Twi'lek frown slightly. 

"Oola." The newly named Oola says after a few moments pass quietly between them.

*

Oola has her suspicions about the human woman named Leia that she has taken to watching over and making sure that she survives the attention of Jabba and his vile lackeys. She's too pretty for a place in the underworld like this, Oola thinks.

The name she calls herself sounds like something out of a distant memory that Oola thinks she knows from before she came into Jabba's service. But where would she have heard it?

After a moment, her eyes widen and surprise flutters through her body as she glances at the scowling human woman, who was glaring at one of Jabba's men, under her eyelids. 

Organa.

She was Leia Organa, the only child of Bail and Breha Organa. Whispered Champion of the People. A suspected member of the Rebel Alliance. And yet she was also here now, as a slave to Jabba. Why? For the smuggler that Jabba deemed a traitor and kept hung as a trophy on his wall? Reckless of her. She was too beautiful to be touched by the same vileness of the creatures that touched Oola.

She would make sure Leia Organa survived this place.

*

Leia hissed at the sight of the itching welt on her thigh as she sank down against a wall of the slave quarters. Perhaps she should've expected that for acting out against the wishes of one of Jabba's sleazy lackeys.

A hand gently touches her knee making her look up into Oola's knowing gaze. Part of her wondered why this beautiful creature put up with the behavior of these criminal scum.

"Guess I messed up today," Leia whispered smirking.

"Yes, you did. You should be more careful, Leia Organa," Oola responded softly idly examining the welt. "Their punishments will become creative each time."

"You -" Leia feels a stab of alarm that Oola knows her full name because if she knew then someone else would surely know about her before telling Jabba. Oola looks at her before gently taking her hand into hers and squeezing it gently.

"Be calm, Leia Organa. I will not spread your secrets in this place," Oola states calmly. "I will take care of you."

"Thank you."

Leia sighs relieved and closes her eyes as Oola returns her attention to tending to the welt. She wonders if the touch of lips on her knee is a teasing sensation created by her tired mind.

*

Oola gazes unblinkingly at the chaotic scene in front of her. It seemed that Leia Organa did indeed have a reason and hidden allies when she came into the home of Jabba for the captured smuggler.

Behind her, Jabba grumbles as he starts pulling on the chains that hold her and Leia to the dais. She blinks as an idea comes to her and she looks up to meet Leia's gaze.

Leia nods slightly at the plan that she sees formed there before they move together into motion surprising Jabba.

"You -"

"Die worm," Oola hisses as she and Leia throw their chains around the bulbous neck, slowly Jabba dies under the weight of the two heavy chains around him.

Oola sags to a cushion on the ground behind the dais. Jabba's dead, she's finally free of him. She could go anywhere now, but she had no idea where she desired to go first. Not the homeworld or the territory of her former family.

A hand appears in front of her and Oola blinks before looking up at a smiling Leia.

"Come with me, Oola," Leia said softly. "You don't have to stay here."

"Where would I go, Leia Organa?" She asked as Leia helped her up.

"Your home planet? Or you could come with me. To the Rebel Alliance. Help us fight against the Empire. I would like it if you came with us," Leia answered blushing at the admission.

"Hmm." Oola hums thoughtfully eying Leia as she considers the offer laid before her.

After a moment, she leans forward to kiss Leia with a small smile.

"I will go with you, Leia Organa."


End file.
